Of Lust and Chaos
by Demonic Jeirin
Summary: When Loki Laufeyson appears from a Tesseract-made portal, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Celeste Stark is brought into the action when she is taken captive. As the Avengers & brother Tony Stark seek to stop Loki and find Celeste, Loki deems Celeste his mate causing her to go corrupt. Did I mention that she's an angel Howard Stark found in a burning building? Avengers storyline & more. LokixOC


**A/N: Okay so I'm a bit of a Marvel freak and I know I have another story I just couldn't stop myself from writing this. I had my own little Marvel marathon with my laptop this week/weekend but only the movies that revolve around Avengers. Yeah so this story is Rated M, for multiple reasons that you'll most likely see along the way. You know unless I cut this story. Okay so let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers.**

**Claimer: I only own my OC.**

**Of Lust and Chaos**

**Chapter I: Claimed**

"_Mr. Stark!" a voice yelled. Howard Stark had been stumbling through the burning building trying to find a way out. Coughing harshly he dove into a room as flaming wood came crashing down. Groaning he stood as something, or someone shone brightly in front of him. There before him was a small girl sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest. The girl had been surrounded in a shield of white light._

_The white dress she wore was torn and cuts and bruises littered her small body. This small girl, looking the age of four, had a set of pale blonde curls, and a pair of deep red-brown eyes. She stared at the man before her before smiling. "Hi!" she chirped, will a small British accent. "What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" he said picking her up into her arms. "I'm fine!" she smiled brightly. Slowly the injuries on her porcelain white skin stitched together or disappeared._

_Howard stared at her in awe as she leaped from his arms. "This way!" she smiled running through the door. He followed her wearily as she ran through the building stopping at a dead end. "Aw." She whined. "It's okay, we'll find another way." Howard smiled. "Wait, I got it!" she said with a snap of her fingers. Her hands glowing slightly, she placed her hands on her chest before leaning back. Her hands flying to her sides a sword emerged from her chest in a burst of white light. Howard gasped as she gripped it and sliced through the wall with a brute force. The wall collapsed, revealing a view of the city, and looking down it was the back of the building, and she turned a smiled at him before the sword disappeared into thin air. He ran his hand through his hair before looking back at her with awe._

_**Crack!**_

_The ceiling above slowly broke apart. Without a second thought he lunged forward "Look out!" he yelled pushing her out of the way. As the top floor collapsed they flew out of the building, pummeling to the ground. The girl looked around in fear realizing they basically jumped off a 40 foot drop. Closing his eyes tightly, Howard took a deep breath, waiting to smash against the ground._

_The wind previously whizzing past his face seemed to disappear as he heard a soft flapping noise. He opened his eyes as his feet softly touched the asphalt. He turned around, staring in complete disbelief at the being before him. The small girl he had been cradling had a pair of pure white wings sprouting from her back._

_She hovered above the ground before her bare feet slowly stepped on the pavement. She spread her wings out, discovering they were at least 5 inches longer than her arm span. Slowly they retracted into her back as Howard gripped her hand. "Young miss, did you know you are an angel?" he laughed. She looked at her hands thoughtfully "Yeah, but that's all I can remember." She mused. "Where are your parents?" he questioned. "I don't think I have any." She muttered._

_Standing up he walked around to the front of the building. "Mr. Stark!" the press screamed before crowding around the two. The girl cowered behind him, in fear of all the voices and flashes of the cameras. He picked her up stroking her hair. "Quit it, you're scaring her!" he snarled before the firemen shoved through pulling the two to temporary safety._

_They were both checked for injuries, mostly only found on Howard. "Am I going to be sent away?" the girl said tugging on his shirt. His eyes softened before he stooped down to her level. "No, I'm going to take care of you. I'm not going to let them take you away." He said brushing her shoulder-length curls back. She smiled warmly poking his cheek, stifling a laugh from the man. "Does this little girl have a name?" the press questioned. Howard looked at the girl for an answer. When she gave a small gesture of no he turned to the press._

"_Yes, yes she does." He said turning back to her. "Celeste. Celeste Stark." He smiled looking into her eyes. She grinned "I like it!" Howard picked her up and walked through the questioning press and into his awaiting car with Celeste. _

_{Present Day}_

Celeste's eyes shot open as a she heard the sharp clack of shoes. She had been guarding the door to the lab holding the Tesseract when she had dozed off. She had been having nightmares and dreams about her adoptive father ever since he died. After they discovered her true heritage she had begun to show unbelievable combat abilities, therefore started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. at the age of 15. It's been 7 years since then. Director Fury and Agent Hill made their way down the hall before stopping at the door. "Agent Stark if you'll come with me." Fury said before sending Maria off.

When they entered the room Celeste wandered off to where she knew Clint would be. Silently flying up to the platform she greeted him with an enthusiastic "Hey." "New uniform?" he asked eyeing her. Her old one had been thrown away because of the fact she couldn't release her wings. The new one was all leather with a V-cut in the front showing a considerable amount of cleavage, and an open oval shape in the back revealing her shoulder blades. Not to mention a belt for her gun and sword. "Yeah, this one is actually more comfortable." She smiled plopping down next to him. He had been some of the chosen few that new about her true nature in the agency. "Have you heard from Natasha lately?" she said silently. Natasha Romanoff had been extremely close to her ever since she joined to agency. "No." was his simple answer. Celeste sighed rolling her shoulder blades, satisfied with the small cracking sounds.

"Fell asleep again?" he said without looking at her. "Yeah." She chuckled. They sat in silence as she leaned on Clint watching the scientist at work below. Dr. Selvig was her favorite. He taught her everything he knew about Norse mythology and about his encounter with Thor. She even met with Jane from time to time to help her look for him, but she knew that Jane knew he wouldn't be coming back for a while.

Tying her hip-length, blonde curls into a messy bun she followed Clint down as Director Fury summoned him. Knowing the conversation wasn't for her ears she decided to talk with Erik. "Yo, Selvig!" she said throwing up a peace sign. "I see you've visited Tony." He said assessing her greeting. "Yeah, met up with him last week, crazy fun time." She laughed taking to his side.

Looking at the readings her eyes widened "Erik." She called desperately gesturing to the screen before running to the Tesseract. "You might want to ready your weapons, Barton." She said unveiling her sword. With a burst of blue light, a beam came from the Tesseract hitting a platform. A portal formed stifling a gasp from Celeste. Men moved in pointing guns at the man who was crouched on the ground. Slowly standing Celeste took in his features "Hottie hottie tator tottie." She mumbled getting a look from Clint. She raised her hands in defense before focusing back on the mystery man. As he stood she drank in his features, mostly focusing on his face before noticing the spear in his hand.

Celeste's eyes were drawn to the gem in the center. She barely heard Fury's warning as she slowly walked over to the mystery man. She was snapped back to reality when he jerked the spear forward sending a burst of blue towards Fury. Obviously Clint pushed him out of the way causing an explosion of computers. Bullets flew and bodies fell, everything seemed to happen so fast. Only when the man approached Clint did she take action. The man pressed the spear to Clint's chest and his eyes blanked out before glowing a bright blue.

Swinging her sword it clanked against a spear. Her eyes narrowed into silvery blue ones before she was slammed against the wall. "You have incredible reflexes." She acknowledged. "You show inhuman qualities." He observed. She felt his eyes trace her body and she felt an unknown heat travel through her. "Stop it." She said as he released her, she slid to the floor cradling her body as he pressed the spear to another guard. She shook slightly glaring at him.

Standing slightly she caught her breath before picking up her sword. "Please don't." Was all she heard. Turning she saw Fury making his way out with a case, before he was stopped by the man. "I still need that." He said stepping forward. "This doesn't have to get any messier." Came Fury's response. "Of course it does; I've come too far for anything else." The man sneered.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose." Loki said. Celeste flinched turning to Loki. "_Loki?_" she said in bewilderment. "Brother of Thor?" Celeste said taking a few careful steps towards him. By now her hair had fallen from its tie. "We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said. "An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki stated. "You planning to step on us?" Celeste scoffed eye-brow raised. Clint glared at her. Slowly circling around them Celeste drew her gun. Dr. Selvig gave her a look warning her to stop, she ignored him. Cocking it she shot only to be tackled before she could shoot again.

She wrestled around a bit with Clint until he pinned her down. Glaring up at him she attempted to kick him off only to have him tighten his grip on her wrists. Whimpering in pain she behaved as Clint slung her over his shoulder, her sword disappearing and leaving her gun astray. "Well then." Loki said looking to Clint. He raised his gun and shoot Fury in the chest before placing the weapon back on his belt. "No!" Celeste screeched as he picked up the case and they made their way out. "Clearly I missed something." She said looking to Erik. His eyes were glowing blue and she had realized Loki had used his scepter. She wondered if she was to have the same fate.

"Your time will come." Loki said answering her thoughts. "Wow, you read minds? Privacy please." She growled. Loki smirked as they entered a car. He took her from Clint's arms placing her in the trunk of the truck. "_You _will be riding with me." He grinned. She pouted turning her back to him. "You should always keep your eyes on your opponent." He whispered into her ear. She jumped back in surprise summoning her sword and pointing it at him. She blushed deeply as the car drove away. "You don't want to do that." He said simply pushing it out of his way.

Bullets flew at them, drawing his attention away from her. Laying down she groaned. "This couldn't get any worse." she sighed. Closing her eyes she mulled over her thoughts.

_This can't be happening. Thor isn't even here to deal with his brothers temper tantrum. The Tesseract is being taken and I'm just here as a captive who might have no use at all. That scepter definitely won't work on me. Oh geez he could be reading my thoughts. _

She jerked her eyes open as the car seemed to bump into something. Sitting up she looked to the front of the vehicle. "Agent Hi-" was all she managed to get out until Loki covered her mouth, pulling her back. Her screams of protests were muffled. Her vision started to darken until she fell unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Celeste's eyes fluttered open. She drank in her surroundings as she sat up. Pressing a hand to her temple she tried to suppress her headache. "Geez." She winced. The room she was in was elegant and the bed was extremely comfortable. She stood up and walked to the door opening it slightly before stepping into the hallway. It was completely different. It was like standing in a 5 star restaurant and then walking into a dumpster.

She walked down the hallway until she came across soldiers and scientists littered in one room. "Where did they get all this equipment?" Celeste muttered exploring the room. "She's awake." A familiar voice said. She swiveled around to face Clint and Loki. Fear blossomed in the pit of her stomach and she dashed out of the room and down the hallway. "Catch her!" Clint growled. Her bare feet barely hit the pavement as she ran. The sound of rushed footsteps sounded behind her.

At the end of the hall soldiers closed in; causing her to skid to a stop. Turning she saw more. They circled around her; daring her to run. "Not enough time to fight them." She muttered to herself. Summoning her wings she flew upwards as they jumped forward, clashing into each other.

She flew down the hallway at a quick pace, finally finding the door. She retracted her wings falling into a run as she hit the ground. As she reached for the handle a single arm wrapped around her waist; tugging her back. She retaliated throwing punches and kicks at her captor until she was pinned against the wall; her face against the stone.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away." Loki whispered in her ear threateningly. He picked her up by her waist making his way down the hall. She struggled harshly, her nails digging into his skin as she growled and screamed. "You're only wearing yourself out, my dear." Came Loki's smart-ass response.

She stopped struggling, her body shaking with anger. He entered a room soon realizing it was the elegant one she woke up in. She was tossed on the bed like a doll as he removed his armor and shrugged off his cloak. "What are you doing?" she said backing up against the headboard. She was tugged to her feet, his hand snaking around her waist as she placed her hand on his chest for balance.

"Sweet angel, you have been chosen for a very special position." He grinned tucking her hair back. She raised an eyebrow trying to create distance between them. "My _mate_." He smirked. Her eyes widened and she barely had time to react as her lips locked with his. She gasped leaning back, afterwards feeling his smile on her lips. He picked her up; her legs wrapping around his waist so she wouldn't fall.

Laying her on the bed he began to bite her neck sensually, stifling whimpers from the angel. "Stop it." She pleaded as he ran his hand over her curves. Suddenly she was flipped on her back, Loki touched the skin exposed from the opening. She let out a pained cry as he bit into her skin, drawing blood. She bit the comforter as tears rolled down her face. His hand pressed to the wounded area, she felt something cold and it chilled her to the bone.

He released her and she shot to the mirror, turning her back to it. Her face was one of pure bewilderment as she saw a strange marking right over her shoulder blades. "What have you done?" she trembled. "What have I done? I have marked you as mine, Celeste Stark." He smirked darkly.

She breathed out turning her attention to him. "Why me?" she whispered. "You show determination, and I could put that to use." He answered simply walking towards her. She cowered slightly. "I've already got this mark what more could you want?" she glared. "Oh but darling, I wasn't finished yet." He chuckled. In one swift movement he captured her lips once again, but this time instead she locked her fingers into his jet black hair.

Soon clothing littered the floor and sounds of pain and pleasure filled the air, and outside at the door, all Clint did was stand guard with a stoic expression.

**A/N: Cliffy. I'd really like to know what you think. I hope the followers I have now will check this out if you're interested in Marvel. I apologize for any mistakes hopefully you knew what I meant. See you next time! Maybe…**

_**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**_


End file.
